She's amazing !
by Miss Ella
Summary: OS divisé en 3 pour le concours   Hermione la belle   sur HPF. Un mariage, c'est l'occasion idéal pour parler de sentiments non ? Harry, Drago et Ron vont s'essayer à l'exercice en nous parlant d'Hermione.
1. Le meilleur ami

**Titre :** She's amazing !

**Résumé : **OS divisé en 3 pour le concours « Hermione la belle ». Un mariage, c'est l'occasion idéal pour parler de sentiments non ? Harry, Drago et Ron vont s'essayer à l'exercice en nous parlant d'Hermione.

Petit OS centré sur Hermione, pour le concours « Hermione la belle » sur HPF.

Comme j'ai posté cet OS après le 31 aout, il n'est donc pas en compétition pour le concours, mais comme le sujet m'a inspiré, j'ai quand même voulu l'écrire.

Le titre m'a été inspiré par la chanson « It's amazing » de Jem que j'ai beaucoup écouté quand j'ai écris cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Le meilleur ami**

Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui, un temps idéal pour un mariage.

Et quel mariage ! Si on m'avait soufflé mot qu'un jours ces deux là se diraient oui, j'aurai sans doute ri tellement l'ironie était belle. Ils semblaient être comme le jours et la nuit et pourtant ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La réception battait son plein et je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione se lever et donner de petits coups secs sur son verre avec sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention des convives. Je souris, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de faire des discours devant autant de gens, qui pour la plupart lui était inconnu ou presque, mais étant donné les circonstances, elle devait bien faire cela, non ? Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait dire, je retins juste qu'elle parlais de bonheurs, de joie, d'union des familles, des thèmes général qui aurait pu s'appliquer à beaucoup de couple. Mais si je devais être honnête, cette union était plutôt logique, une continuité en quelque sorte. Après tout, on dit bien que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre défendu ?

Rose et Scorpius Malefoy représentaient un parallèle assez intéressant avec les parents de la mariée : les disputes, la passion, l'enfance diamétralement opposée. Hermione l'admettais elle même.

Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à accepter le fait que sa fille chérie épouse le fils de celui qui autrefois était une des personne qu'elle haïssait le plus sur terre, qui venait d'une famille qui n'avait jamais accepté qu'une personne de sa condition pratique la magie. Je l'admirai pour ça, ça et de les avoir soutenu envers et contre tous. Ni Ron, ni les Malefoy n'avait été enchanté, Hermione était la seule à se réjouir du bonheur de sa fille et de son futur gendre allant même jusqu'à participer activement à l'organisation des noces. C'était typique d'Hermione, se dresser contre les préjugés et les jugements faciles. Contre une bienséance qui s'enlisait dans un mélange de tradition et de paresse.

Je savais qu'elle aimait le monde sorcier, jamais elle n'aurait voulu retourner vivre parmi les moldus, sa place était ici, avec nous. Mais si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est la rigidité et le peu d'ouverture d'esprit dont faisait preuve la communauté sorcière.

Toute sa vie elle a usé de toute sa volonté pour être la meilleure, jusque là je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi du comment. Quand a 11 ans vous voyez votre camarade de classe comme une folle lorsqu'une question est posée et qu'elle veut y répondre, vous pensez simplement que c'est une miss je-sais-tout, passionnée par ses livres et qui veut montrer par fierté qu'elle est la meilleure. Puis peu à peu, il est facile de se rendre compte que cela va au delà du simple désir de perfection. Quand elle se bat bec et ongle pour libérer les elfes de maisons, quand elle aide en cours ceux qui n'ont pas sa vivacité d'esprit, quand elle s'indigne de la condition de son professeur loup garou... Il est facile de se rendre compte qu'elle a un cœur immense, qu'elle pourrait être égoïste et ne penser qu'à elle, car avec son intelligence, sa volonté elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant elle a consacré sa vie à aider les autres, réparer les injustices, rendre les sorciers et créatures magiques égaux entre eux.

Tout s'est donc révélé à ce moment là, Hermione avait toujours voulu être la meilleure, parce qu'elle voulait se faire respecter. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait qu'on la voit autrement que comme une fille de moldu, puis ensuite parce qu'elle avait des convictions et comptait bien les faire entendre. Une sorcière brillante avait bien plus de chance de faire changer les mentalités que toute autre personne. Sans doute que beaucoup l'ont compris bien avant moi, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Hermione, je ne comprend pas forcement toutes les subtilités de cette magnifique femme.

Enfin « magnifique », ne vous méprenez surtout pas, j'aime Hermione, mais comme un frère. Elle est la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu, la grande soeur plus exactement. Parce qu'il est évident que malgré le fait que seulement quelques mois nous sépare, Hermione à toujours été bien plus mature que moi. C'est elle qui nous remettais Ron et moi dans le droit chemin, même à 11 ans, et encore maintenant quand il me prend l'envie de faire une farce à nos grands enfants, c'est elle qui me réprimande, plus encore que Ginny qui se contente plutôt d'un soupir et d'un sourire amusé.

Mais elle ne fait pas la morale pour faire la morale, elle le fait dans son soucis d'équité. C'est presque une obsession chez elle : être juste. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas ses enfants qui s'en plaindront, aussi différent soient-ils elle n'a jamais fait de différences entre eux. Elle les as toujours réprimandé quand elle estimais qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté les règles imposées. Aucun enfant au monde n'aurai pu rêver meilleur mère (à part Ginny sans doute, dans un registre différent cependant), malgré son inflexibilité, car elle restait aimante.

Les règles d'ailleurs, j'ai pu voir au fil du temps que non, Hermione Weasley n'est pas un bloc inébranlable, elle n'est pas têtue au point de ne jamais changé d'avis quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans l'erreur. Enfant elle respectait les règles parce qu'il le fallait. En grandissant elle respectait les règles parce qu'elle estimait qu'elles rentraient dans sa ligne de conduite... mais elle n'hésitait pas à en brisée si elle ne les trouvaient pas justifiées.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Hermione devait avoir fini son discours. Je me joins aux autres bien que je n'ai pas suivie grand chose. Hermione souris nerveusement et rejette une de ses mèches bouclés en arrière avant de se rassoir au coté de son mari.

Hermione a bien changé depuis le jours de notre rencontre, physiquement je veux dire. Elle a évolué comme tout le monde, mais physiquement elle s'est transformée, elle est passé de la petite fille banales, avec les cheveux en broussaille et les dents trop grande à une femme magnifique. Son visage s'est affiné, ses cheveux coupés plus court sont d'avantage domptés qu'à l'époque de l'école. Mais surtout, elle est épanouie, et cela se ressent autour d'elle, elle dégage quelque chose de particulier.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais ressentit d'attirance autre pour elle. C'est comme si le fait de l'avoir connu très jeune et d'emblée l'avoir considérée comme une amie très chère avait empêché toute possibilité d'autre chose. Bon d'accord, peut-être que pendant une demi-seconde, voir une seconde entière je me suis demandé, il y a très longtemps « qu'est-ce qu'il serai arrivé si ? » et puis la réponse m'a paru évidente. Rien, il n'y aurai rien eu, il n'y avait rien de plus a espéré entre nous. J'avais une amitié formidable avec Hermione, elle serait toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle m'avait soutenu au delà de ce que la plupart des gens reçoivent comme marque d'attachement, alors comment espérer plus ?

Et même si notre amitié n'était pas aussi fraternelle, il n'y a jamais eu ce « truc » entre nous, ce qui fait que vous êtes amoureux, ce qui vous fait avoir des frisson quand l'autre est là, ce qui vous fait avoir désespérément besoin de sa présence auprès de vous. Alors pourquoi vouloir une relation ? Nous ressentions déjà tous ça, elle avec Ron, et moi avec Ginny.

Je fus à nouveau interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque Ginny me pris le bras pour m'attirer sur la piste de danse...


	2. L'ancien ennemi

**L'ancien ennemi**

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que mon fils nous avait fait faire ?

Se marier avec une Weasley, quelle idée ! Et encore, ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle branche de leur famille - elle était tellement importante - mais il a fallu que se soit précisément la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, que je connaissais et détestais depuis presque toujours !

Bon, détester était peut-être un mot un peu fort à l'heure actuel. Je ne les aime pas. Je n'aime ni ce grand roux de Weasley, avec son humour douteux et son rire presque guttural. Ni cette Sainte-ni-touche de Granger, avec ses airs hautains et ses répliques acerbes.

Mais malgré tout, je devais avouer que je l'aimais _un peu plus _que lorsque je l'ai connu. En même temps, c'était pas difficile. Nan mais sérieusement, qui à part Weasley et Potter pouvait être ami avec cette miss-je-sais-tout ? Sans arrêt en train de faire son intéressante en classe, sans arrêt en train d'avoir cette expression de « je suis la meilleure et je le montre ». Déplorable !

Elle était d'origine moldu, elle aurait du se faire discrète, se fondre dans le décors et au lieu de ça elle faisait tout l'inverse ! C'était exaspérant.

Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, car même si son coté « première de la classe » est aujourd'hui plus ou moins du passé, il s'exprime d'une autre manière : par l'intermédiaire de son engagement envers les elfes, les loups garous et compagnie. Elle veux sans doute « changer le monde », belle utopie. Encore une fois plutôt que de respecter les règles établies depuis des siècles par des sorciers plus sage, qui eux on été élevé dans les traditions sorcière, elle s'amènent avec son état d'esprit de moldu et veux l'égalité, à tort et à travers, sans prendre en compte les différences inhérentes à la nature des créatures magiques.

Mais même si cette fille avait des agissements que j'avais parfois du mal à avaler, je devais au moins lui reconnaître cela : elle était courageuse et déterminée. Je ne l'admettrais jamais devant qui que se soit bien sur, mais durant la guerre elle s'était montré bien plus courageuse que beaucoup de sorcier. A croire qu'elle avait mis en veille son instinct de survie.

L'histoire du trio, des héros de guerre, de leur année passée à se cacher avait paru sous forme d'interview quelques jours après la Bataille de Poudlard. Bien sur le but de leur quête est resté secret, et sans doute que certains détails ont été oublié, d'autres enjolivé. Mais si l'essentiel était vrai, je ne pouvais qu'être forcé de les admirer, et bizarrement, j'admirai tout particulièrement Granger.

Elle était une moldue après tout, enfin, elle avait passé 6 ans dans le monde magique, mais il n'aurai sans doute pas été compliqué pour elle de partir et s'effacer pour retourner vivre comme une moldu, elle avait été élevé par eux après tout. Elle aurait été en sécurité, tout du moins d'avantage qu'en s'exposant ainsi comme « la meilleure amie du survivant », et elle aurait laissé d'autres personnes se sacrifier pour la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et pourtant non, elle a soutenu Potter et Weasley sans faillir dans sa tâche.

J'en avait même eu un aperçu en direct, quand dans le manoir de ma famille, ma folle de tante avait torturé Granger. Elle avait crié bien sur, mais elle n'avait pas flanché. Bellatrix l'interrogeais et il est évident qu'elle lui mentais. Ma tante qui s'en doutais au début, avait du finir par croire que personne ne pouvait résister à la torture tout en gardant assez de conscience pour inventer un mensonge crédible, et pourtant...

Peu de gens aurait pu se vanter d'une telle bravoure, pourtant Granger n'en faisait pas l'étalage, ce qui était assez contradictoire avec le comportement qu'elle arborait plus jeune et celui qu'elle arbore encore aujourd'hui.

C'est également à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience que Granger et Weasley était peut-être un peu plus que des amis. Il était évident pour moi depuis longtemps que cet idiot était épris de Granger. Même si elle n'avait pas un physique à tomber, elle s'était un peu arrangé depuis sa première année, et elle était brillante. Tout ce que Weasley aurait pu rêver, et qu'il n'aurai jamais du avoir. Mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir là dépassait tout ce que j'aurai pu m'attendre à voir. Lorsque ma tante a commencé les tortures sur Granger, Weasley a voulu se prendre les doloris à sa place, et pendant une partie de la séance de torture, on pouvait entendre Weasley crier son prénom.

Mais le plus étonnant pour moi, c'était la réaction de Granger, entre deux doloris de ma tante, elle chuchotais le prénom de Weasley, comme une prière, comme pour le rassurer alors qu'il n'était même pas dans la pièce, ou peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même.

Et dans toute cette guerre, dans ces tortures, dans ce sang, cet espèce d'amour inconditionnel me frappa de plein fouet. Moi qui avait toujours cru qu'elle ne pouvait être éprise que de Potter, car malgré tout les défaut de ce dernier, avoir un meilleur ami riche et célèbre ne pouvait qu'éclipser tout autre prétendant. Dont Weasley évidemment, qui ne semblait servir que de faire valoir au deux autres. Pourtant elle avait préféré le grand roux qui semblait avoir tous les défauts, au brun à lunettes qui était un bien meilleur partie. Drôle de choix pour la jeune femme soit disant si intelligente.

Mrs -je suis parfaite et je le sais- Weasley venait de se lever et de faire tinter son verre avec sa petite cuillère pour attirer l'attention.

Sans doute allait-elle faire un discours en ajoutant habilement qu'elle à toujours soutenu la décision de sa fille contrairement à moi et mon épouse.

Évidement que je ne soutenais pas ce mariage, être lié aux Weasley n'était pas la meilleur chose qu'il puisse nous arriver. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause du regard des autres sorcier. Je savais que tous ne penserais pas que c'était un mariage purement d'amour et que le fait que les jeunes mariés soit de familles ennemies était du pur hasard. Mais beaucoup penserais que c'était un moyen de réconcilier définitivement des familles opposés, grâce à la charité des Weasley. Et je ne voulais pas que l'on pense ça, que les Weasley avait pitié de nous alors que c'était totalement faux. Mais la réaction de Weasley avait été tel que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de manière à ce que tout le monde pense ça. Parce que, malgré son courage, son intelligence, elle était quelqu'un de terriblement orgueilleux, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Elle voulait gagner, elle avait une ambition tel qu'il était presque étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas fini à Serpentard.

Qui sait peut-être aurions pu nous entendre, si elle n'avait pas eu Weasley et Potter comme meilleur ami, si elle n'avait pas été aussi prompt à lécher les bottes des professeurs, si elle ne s'était pas pris pour ce qu'elle n'était pas dès le début... Cela faisait beaucoup de condition en fin de compte...

Les applaudissements marquant la fin de son discours retentirent me sortant de mon état quelque peu léthargique... Je regardais Weasley embrasser son rouquin de mari avec un sourire tout en réprimant un bâillement...


	3. Le mari

**Le mari**

Alors que j'étais tranquillement entrain de déguster mon entrée, mon attention fus attirée par mon épouse, qui semblait vouloir dire quelques mots en l'honneur du mariage de notre fille et de Malefoy.

Elle avait un sourire crispé aux lèvres et je ne comprenais pas tout à fait. Après tout, c'est elle qui veux s'exprimer en public, personne ne l'y oblige. Mais après tout, Hermione est plus têtue qu'une mule et si elle est persuadé qu'elle doit faire quelque chose, elle le fera, même si cela lui en coute.

Hermione est, notamment à cause de ça, un modèle d'honnêteté et de courage. Une personne qui peux paraitre froide, intraitable et ambitieuse, une ancienne major de sa promotion à Poudlard et ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout. Il y a un peu de vrai là dedans, mais elle est plus encore. Elle me surprend toujours, parce qu'il y a le coté « ce qu'Hermione paraît être » et « ce qu'elle est vraiment », elle reste un mystère pour moi. Mais après tout, je n'étais sans doute pas la meilleur personne pour décrypter l'esprit d'une femme comme Hermione. Ce que certains peuvent penser d'elle m'est bien égal, nous est bien égal, car ils ne savent rien d'elle, même moi après toute ses années je ne me vanterai jamais de tout connaître d'elle.

Et puis d'ailleurs elle n'est pas intraitable, parfois on arrive à lui faire entendre raison, parfois... Elle est ambitieuse, mais c'est pour les bonnes raisons : pour aider les autres. Et elle n'est pas une Miss-je-sais-tout... ou peut-être que si, mais c'est uniquement pour palier à son manque d'assurance, car elle fait comme si, mais je sais qu'elle doute souvent, plus qu'on ne peut le croire. Et surtout, elle n'est pas froide, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais c'est un détail que je préfère garder jalousement pour moi, après tout personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'Hermione était une passionnée insatiable.

Elle pouvait être passionnée par tout et n'importe quoi, de choses très banal comme un flim moldu, ou de choses plus général comme les livres. Mais ce qui retenais le plus mon attention, c'est qu'elle était passionnée par ce que l'on faisait dans notre chambre une fois la porte fermée... encore que, parfois on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de fermer la porte, et ça n'était pas _que_ de ma faute.

C'est un détail que j'aime garder pour moi et moi seul, quelque chose que ni Viktor ni Cormac n'ont su et qu'ils ne sauraient jamais. Ma jalousie n'est un secret pour personne et je crois qu'elle aime ça, d'une certaine manière.

Pourtant, on ne peux pas dire que tout à très bien commencé. Quand elle est entrée dans ma vie, et accessoirement dans le wagon du Poudlard express, elle n'avait rien de très amical. Elle était le genre première de la classe, à étaler ses connaissances et faire des leçons de moral à tout bout de champs. Et il se trouvait que c'était plutôt vrai, les premières semaines de notre première année, elle était cette fille insupportable, pas méchante mais pas agréable non plu.

Et puis ce soir d'Halloween, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait un coeur finalement, et avec Harry nous sommes devenus amis. Puis plus loin dans l'année, les évènements nous ont encore davantage rapproché, nous étions le trio et un lien inaltérable s'était crée.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé par la suite, à quel moment ça à commencé à être plus. Peut-être quand je suis devenu jaloux d'Harry, parce que lui était célèbre et moi je n'étais que le meilleur ami ? En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que toutes les fois ou je me suis vraiment disputé avec lui au point de ne plus lui parler, c'était un peu à cause d'elle. Pas qu'elle ai eu quelque chose à se reprocher, mais honnêtement, pourquoi être jaloux de Harry durant Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que je savais dès le début qui il était, que je serai sans doute encore d'avantage dans son ombre que dans celle de mes frères ? Parce que je savais qu'_elle_ risquait de ne voir que lui, je crois que j'ai toujours voulu être spécial à ses yeux. Mais bien sur à l'époque je n'en avait pas pleinement conscience.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour se rendre compte qu'elle me voulait moi, parce que moi je sais que sans l'intervention de Ginny on y serait encore. Après que Harry ai rompu avec elle après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer sa peine, et pour la première fois, nous avons parlé de _ça_. Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux et convaincu de faire quelque chose, parce que même si elle ne pouvait pas être avec celui qu'elle aimait, elle voulait qu'au moins moi j'ai cette chance. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est elle qui a soufflé mot du livre « Comment séduire les sorcières » à Fred et Georges.

Et puis tout s'est enchainé, être conscient de mes sentiments n'a fait que les renforcer, de même que ma peur de la perdre à cause d'un autre ou à cause du danger qui nous guettait. Nous étions en pleine guerre et je l'aimais désespérément tout en sachant que si nous nous en sortions tous vivant, elle n'aurai aucune raison de me choisir moi. Je ne suis que le meilleur ami, pas le héros.

Et encore une fois - comme d'habitude je devrai dire – elle m'a étonné et m'a embrassé, en pleine bataille. Et encore une fois un peu plus tard, après la victoire. Et puis tous les jours qui ont suivi. Et puis une nuit nous avons fait l'amour, et ça a été la chose la plus magique que nous n'ayons jamais faite. Et j'ai très vite compris, qu'encore une fois je m'étais trompé sur elle, moi qui pensais être celui qui en aurait le plus envie, qui serai le plus impatient et bien j'ai été surpris, dans le bon sens. Il est bien naturel que n'importe quel homme apprécie quand celle qu'il aime se jette sur lui à la première occasion.

J'entendis soudain des applaudissements, Hermione à donc fini son discours et après un dernier sourire adressé aux convives elle se rassoit à mes cotés et me fait un baiser sur les lèvres.

Et je me sent soudain inconfortable.

Hermione n'a jamais été un modèle de beauté. Enfant elle avait les cheveux broussailleux et les dents trop longue, son visage avait des traits assez grossier. Mais avec le temps, il s'était affiné, ses cheveux était devenu un peu moins rebelle. Même si elle ne ressemblais pas encore à un « taupe model » comme disent les moldus, elle était jolie. Et honnêtement, quand vous aviez autant de charisme qu'Hermione, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être belle pour plaire, vous aviez tellement plus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle me met dans tous mes états en faisant presque rien, le simple petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait me suffisait à me donner envie d'elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie, même si j'aurai sans doute préféré un autre gendre, je devais avouer que ma fille avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle paraissait tellement heureuse.

Et puis l'heure ou les mariés devaient quitter discrètement la soirée arriva. Rose et Scorpius s'était éclipsé par une porte derrière l'orchestre du mariage. Accompagné d'Hermione et des Malefoy nous faisions un dernier au revoir à nos enfants avant de les laisser partir dans ma voiture magique, que je leur avait prêté -avec difficulté- pour l'occasion.

Alors que les Malefoy retournaient à leur place après le départ des jeunes mariés, je restais dehors un instant, Hermione calée dans mes bras.

- Elle à l'air heureuse nan ? Demandais-je presque pour me rassurer

- Je suis sur qu'elle le sera autant que je le suis avec toi, répondit-elle en me regardant avec conviction.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et après quelques minutes de silence, elle continua :

- Tu sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour aider Rose, malgré ton avis et celui des Malefoy, elle sera heureuse avec lui, même si ils n'ont rien en commun à première vu. Tu sais que je me bat depuis des années pour réparer les injustices, et ca en aurai été une de ne pas leur donner notre bénédiction.

- Je sais tout ça, mais ils l'ont eu au final, c'est juste que... c'est Malefoy

Hermione hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Et je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de tourner la page. Cette guerre c'était aussi celle des sang-pur contre les sang mêles, tu ne crois pas que c'est une façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre définitivement, de tourner la page sur notre sombre histoire ? J'ose imaginer que dans quelques siècles, quand on contera notre histoire aux élèves, ils trouveront ridicule le fait que certains ai un jours pensé qu'ils étaient supérieur, parce qu'ils venaient d'une famille de sorciers.

Et puis, je crois que je me devais de la soutenir, mes parents m'ont aussi soutenu quand ils ont su que j'étais une sorcière, que j'irai à Poudlard, quand j'ai épousé un sorcier et fait ma vie dans ce monde. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu le faire sans un soutient, on à tous besoin d'un soutient non ? Termina-t-elle

Sa phrase sonnait comme une question rhétorique, je me suis donc contenté de la regarder avec insistance. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, elle m'avait étonné, parce qu'encore une fois, ce qui était sur la surface n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Hermione resterai en partie un mystère pour moi, et je crois que c'est une des raisons qui faisait que je l'aimais autant, je n'étais jamais au bout de mes surprises avec elle.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous à plu ! Je sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué, mais il y a une mini référence à "La classe américaine" le film parodique =p Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir =)


End file.
